Spark of Love
by Effectzone711
Summary: A general Fanfiction about Ino x naruto mostly because they are my favorite fanfic couple. Anine wise i would say NaruHina (hint, hint ;) )
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto! All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre: Lemon

A high pitched, but low volumed alarm rang at at the demise of 15 year old Naruto Uzumaki. He groaned in the annoyance that he must wake up to turn off the alarm, considering that it is located halfway across the room. He only did this so he would be forced to get up to turn the source of the high pitched off. And when he got up, he normally would not go back to sleep, which worked for him considering he need to get up to check if Grandma Tsunade had any missions for him.

He groaned a second time as he fought the temptation to stay in bed and call in sick. But to his demise, he needed money for his monthly rent of 15000 Yen. Even though that was not much comparing to how much he usually makes, he has not gotta a lot of B or even some crummy C rank missions. the best he got was a escort mission to the Land of Waves for a middle classed merchant. But that payed poorer than he had hoped for as he only got 5000 Yen for the mission, and even though that is a third of his rent, his other missions were only D ranks that were tedious,and payed very badly. The best he got for one of his D ranked missions was 500 yen, and that's enough just to buy him a bowl of ramen at his favorite shop, Ichiraku Ramen.

And to his ever greater demise he then realized he was starving, as he was tired from training yesterday with Kakashi Sensei, and fell asleep without eating. As he rose up from his bed, stretching, and yawning he smelled his underarm, and flinched back at the smell, "Looks like I need a shower as well." he thought to himself slowly walking out of his room, and turning the corner to his bathroom.

He stopped and turned to his mirror by his sink, and yawned loudly. he then proceed to brush his teeth vigorously, smiling his big goofy smile at his pearly white teeth. He then proceeded to strip down nothing but his boxers, and play with the water in his shower, until he got the perfect temperature for his liking. Striping completely naked he grabs his washcloth, and soap, and proceeds to clean, and rub all over his muscular upper body.

Due to the fact that Naruto spends almost all his time training if not hanging out with his team, or eating ramen, to doing missions, to even sleeping! he has grown a quite muscular figure, and even sports a six pack of washboard abs, while still somehow containing a skinny like body. the only people who know this happen to are Kakashi, and Yamato Sensei, Choji, Kiba, and Sai who help him train whenever they can. No females to his knowledge know of his body, due to the fact that he never takes his shirt off in front of a women. The only female who probably knows he has anything near a dream body is Grandma Tsunade, due to the fact she heals his wounds almost every time he comes from a tough mission. Sakura has healed his wounds before, but never when he was shirtless.

He then tends to the lower part of his body, after soaping up and rinsing his upper body. He slightly bends down to reach his lower legs and feet, and starts to soak his lower body in soap. he then goes more up into his private parts. Naruto, smart as he is, is oblivious to the fact he actually has something to be proud of. His length reaches 10 inches, something most men only reach with special jutsu and medicines. Also the fact he had never been around other naked men, he has no reference to if he has a large member or not, although he really never had a reason to care, because he was so obsessed with his dream of becoming Hokage, he never had time to care about romance, or dating. The closest thing he got was his everlong crush on his best friend, and teammate Sakura Haruno, who never much gave him the time of day.

As he finished scrubbing down,and rinsing his body off, he turned his shower off and stepped out, shivering at the cool spring air coming from the window outside his bathroom door which was open, as well as the window. He never closed his window nor his door when he took a shower, or when he was changing. He figured it was because he lived alone, and he didn't think he had to worry about being indecent, because no body was there to yell about him about being half naked around his house. In fact just because of that fact he usually walks around his house in only a Tee-shirt and boxer, or on occasions nothing at all!

He quickly stepped into some boxers he had laid out before heading into the shower, and checked the clock. It read, "9:43", which meant he could head to Grandma Tsunade's house and see if any missions have popped up. In the hope and excitement that he could possibly get a C or B ranked mission for some money, he quickly got dressed in his usual attire. he slipped into his bright orange sweats, fasted his beat and proceeded to slip into his open toed boots. he then tried to find a clean undershirt in the mess of clothes in his room. he searches for a few more minutes, and finally fines a clean black undershirt, which he quickly puts on, along with his equally bright orange jacket. he straps his weapons pouch off the dresser where he always puts it before bed to his leg, and grabs and puts on his headband, which he would never leave behind, and proceeds to his window, where he decides to leap through instead of taking the stairs. before he goes he takes one last look at his room, and thinks to himself, "I really need to do laundry, at the least to clean up my room", and then leaps from his window heading towards the Hokage's house through the streets of Konoha.

~About 20 minutes later~

Naruto turns the corner, of the last street to the Hokage's house before he sees his teammate Sakura, and her best friend, and rival Ino Yamanaka. She wore her usual attire of a Purple button up shirt, that showed the lower part of her stomach to a degree. Her Purple skirt that has a line through the middle which cuts to the point you can see her shorts, and below she wears her usual black open toed boots, she also sports her blonde hair back into a ponytail, which falls so gracefully to the middle of her back, and the long single bang, which covers one side of her face almost completely, and doesn't stop coming down until it reaches down neck.

Sakura wears an outfit similar to Ino's except it's a little less revealing. her pink shirt covers her whole torso completely, unlike Ino's and wears her fighting gloves, when she expects a fight coming up, or is preparing for a mission. she wears what appears to be a skirt cut up straight through in a straight line, in her sides, back, and front, and sports black shorts underneath. Below she shows her two straps on the sides of her knees,ands wears, like usual her high ride open toed boots. She styled her pink hair to be sort, but straight and organized with her ninja headband worn in her hair, with the leaf symbol facing up.

They seemed to have not noticed Naruto running down the street to greet him, until he called to Sakura. She turned around, appearing to be quite pissed off, and Naruto immediately caught the hint, and became very cautious. "Ummmmm, good morning Sakura-chan,and Ino-chan", Naruto said, still quite shaky from Sakura's menacing glance at him.

They both turned to Naruto noticing his approach, but completely ignoring what he said, and Ino said in response to his greeting, "Well why don't we let Naruto decide then, Billboard Brow!" Ino said very confident and cocky. "Let him decide? Ha! you've got to be kidding me Ino Pig!" Sakura retorted, as confident as Ino had sounded moments ago. Naruto more confused then freighted asked, "Decide what guys?", but they continued to ignore his attempts at conversation, continuing their own.

"What are you scared Billboard Brow? Afraid, that Naruto would pick me over you?" she mocked, pointing to herself that made it seem she was gloating about something. This sparked a irritation out of Sakura that created a red aura of anger around her, which reignited fear back into Naruto, even though her anger wasn't directed at him. "Fine Ugly Pig! Your on! But i'll have you know that Naruto has a least half a brain to pick me over your ugly ass!" she exclaimed causing more commotion than needed, that drew attention, that quickly faded away.

They both turned to Naruto, who was still standing there, both confused at what they were talking about, and afraid of what it could be since it caused a spiraling argument like this. the only reason he was still there was because of the fact he was curious of what they were arguing about.

He finally found his voice, and asked what they were talking about. It was Sakura that answered, "We were arguing about who is the prettiest of us two, and since you're here, you might as well decide, because you're smart enough to do this". Naruto didn't know if to feel insulted of the way she described his intelligence, or flattered that they even considered him to decide which one of them is the prettiest.

Ino spoke up next, "So tell me Naruto" she started in a alluring tone, "I'm the prettiest right? Not that flat chested, Billboard Brow over there?" she finished, making a pose which had her holding her hand behind her head while holding her waist, winking at Naruto. "Yeah Naruto" Sakura stated, trying to match Ino seductive tone, but falling flat of having her voice to high, "Tell the truth, i'm the prettiest right? not that fat, ugly pig over there, right?" she finished striking a seductive pose, which had her slightly bending over, using her hand to point to her, holding the back of her hair in the same manner Ino is holding hers. As they both hold these poses, waiting for Naruto to make a decision, he quickly thinks to weigh his options.

"Hmmmm? What a nice little situation I'm in huh?", he thinks to himself giving a little smirk at the thought. "What should I do here? I mean I can't pick both, and if I pick Ino, Sakura will most likely clobber me into next week. But if I pick Sakura Ino will be mad, at me, and who knows what she'll do if she's mad. But i'm actually used to Sakura's violent nature, and her tendency to beat me up when she gets mad. Plus she always gets over anything I do, and i've done worse then not call her the prettiest."

After a few moments to his thoughts, Naruto spoke up, "Well if I had to choose, I would say that... Ino is the prettiest out of you two" he finished, smiling his signature smile. Ino jumped for pure joy, and then suck her tongue out at Sakura at the delight that she had proved her wrong yet again. "HA! Forehead!" she teased, pointing and laughing at the now pissed off, pink haired kunoichi. Sakura then turned to Naruto and looked upon him a look of pure rage, and anger. "WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL STUPID THINGS YOU'VE EVER SAID WOULD YOU SAY THAT INO IS PRETTIER THAN ME?!" she exclaimed, ready to kill Naruto for his decision.

Naruto was immediately regretful of his decision at the wrath he had seen Sakura produce. He really didn't think that she would get this worked up over a something like this. "Well…" he started, but was interrupted by the death glare that she was giving him. He probably wouldn't have said anything if Ino hadn't interrupted, "Hey let him speak his mind Sakura!". She then turned to Ino with the same look, but Ino wasn't afraid of her, and kept talking, 'how do you expect him to answer you when you just glare at the gut like gonna kill him." Sakura continued to glare at her, but stopped after a few more moments when she realized Ino didn't care about her deathly glare. Ino then turned to Naruto and smiled, "Go on Naruto, tell us why you picked me." she says, still using the seductive tone she had before.

he was hesitant to speak at first, but it didn't take him more than a few seconds to gain the confidence he had before. "Well in my opinion Sakura, Ino to me is just really cute, and not to mention more stylish than you. And she also has very beautiful hair" he states, sort of blushing in the process. And as he was naming the things he found more attractive on Ino than Sakura, Ino's ego only skyrocketed as she watched Sakura get more angry, as he named things. She got so angry to the point she was emanating a purple aura around her, which made Naruto more terrified than he was before.

Sakura then without any warning rushed towards Naruto and started shaking him like crazy, eyes bulging white as she screamed bloody murder at Naruto. Ino had every intention of helping Naruto, especially after he said all those nice things about her. But watching Sakura go into a frenzy of rage was pretty amusing, and she enjoyed every minute of it. Although something else was tickling her thought train as she watched her go at it.

"I never imagined that Naruto thought those kind of things of me." she thought to herself, blushing at the sakura was too busy harassing Naruto, and he was busy trying to calm her down, and get her off of him. And even though the seductive blonde was enjoying Sakura's rage royal, she figured he doesn't deserve anymore. "Still I never noticed how nice he could be, and now that I look more at him, he's kinda" but her thoughts were cut off by a flying Naruto coming flying right at her, compliments of Sakura.  
Ino turned quickly turned towards Sakura, who was still in pose as if she just threw something with her full strength. "What the fucking Hell Sakura!" Ino screamed angrily. "Yeah well it serves that idiot right!" Sakura retorted. "Well did you have to throw him that hard, or at least in MY direction!" "For what? Giving a damn opinion!?" Ino retorted back, getting as angry as Sakura seems to be. the two girl continue an argument they had before Naruto arrived, while Naruto slowly gained sense from the harsh impact of hitting the nearby building, which luckily was abandoned

"Goddammit! My head feels like someone is banging it with a hammer!" he thought to himself as he tried to slowly get himself up. He staggered for a minute or two before truely coming to his senses. He felt the area where he had hit his head at, and was relieved there was no blood, even though touching it made his head hurt more. When he finally came to his full senses he looked up to see Ino and Sakura going at it again. "Ohh brother" he thought to himself with a sigh. he had to find a way to calm them down, as they were causing a very loud and disruptive scene.

Then a bright idea popped into his head, as he remembered where is was at. He frantically searched the ground, and found a tiny pebble which would to do, because he was trying to do this fast. He then infused chakra into his fingers, and with lightning fast speed, he threw the pebble into the pebble of the Hokage's office, and hid inside the building he landed by before anyone could see him. And then all hell broke loose.

For the next 10 minutes you can hear nothing but Tsunade screaming at the top of her lungs at Sakura and Ino, when she popped her head out her now destroyed office window and saw them about to square off. Especially when she saw the partly destroyed building Sakura had damaged when she threw Naruto. Naruto had the alibi of being dazed and confused from the impact, so he played dumb on figuring out what was going on around him, which was smart on his part.

~20 minutes after the initial argument with tsunade

"Now! Do I make myself clear Sakura!" tsunade screams, producing an even scarier aura than Sakura ever could. Sakura out of fear stammered her next words, "Y-yes lady T-Tsunade! and bowed, turning out the room and disappearing down the long circular hallway. "And you Ino!" The sound of her name sent chills down her back, with make her arch her back backward a moment. "Only because due to the fact that Naruto made it clear that you didn't really start anything, i'll let you off with a warning!" she says very sternly. This clears any fear Ino had, which caused her to be stiff for the moment, until tsunade spoke up again, 'but next time I catch you two squaring off, especially near broken property, i will have you doing D-Rank missions for an entire month! Do I make myself clear!" Ino's only response was a weak, "yes Lord Hokage" before she was dismissed and left the building, in a similar fashion Sakura had done.

Tsunade then heaved a heavy sigh, and sweared a curse under her breath. "What i'm I going to do with those two. This is literally the sixth argument they have had this month, where I had to get involved." she thought to herself, "and at that so early in the dammed morning" She breathes another heavy sigh, and turns to Naruto, "I figure you didn't come here to break up their fight, so what do you want Naruto?" she asks, "Well just wanted to see if you got any new missions for me today!" he pronounces with a gleam of hope in his eye. she looks at him, and sighs, "Naruto just like I told you yesterday before you left around 9:00 last night there are no new missions, and it's too early in the morning for any new missions to come." she answered, but as she said this his mood soured. She immediately thought to how she would cheer him up as she hasn't had a lot of good missions to give to him.

"Maybe" and the sound of this caught his attention, " I would have more missions for you later when we get more requests in." the news of this got Naruto excited, but then his excitement quickly faded. "You said the same thing yesterday, and the day before." he started with a sad look on his face,"When are some good missions going to come already!" Tsunade only had an annoyed look on her face as she spoke again, "Look Naruto the fact that their are no missions means that we are at a time of peace, and their hasn't been any type of disturbance to cause problems for the people. Unless you want the people having problems?" she finished with an arched eyebrow, Naruto had a hard time coming up with a retort as he knew she was right, there hadn't been any new news of problem in a while, and even the Akatsuki have been quiet, and with no sighting of the Akatsuki we have no leads towards their next action.

"Well you know I don't want people to suffer, but their has to be a problem somewhere! And I want to help!" He screamed getting more worked up than needed. And this is what Tsunade was thinking when she retorted, "Well we have no note of any problems Naruto! So there's nothing for you to do! So calm down and listen! If anything comes up I will let you know, but you have to work with me!". She was hoping this would have him drop the topic for now. Honestly there were a lot of C, B, and A rank missions Naruto could be doing, but the Akatsuki have been sighted near the border of the Land of Fire about a month ago. She couldn't let him leave the village due to the danger of him engaging them, and getting captured. The only reason he went to the Land of Waves was because he had Yamato, Kakashi, and Asuma, so she figured any encounters they could escape/deal with. She also couldn't let him realize this and made it clear to all the jonin that any talk of missions, and talk of this new development was prohibited, until further notice.  
After the words Tsunade spoke Naruto didn't feel like arguing anymore. Normally he would be going back and forth with Tsunade, but he realized he wouldn't get anywhere, and decided to leave it as it was. After a few moments of silence he spoke up, " Yeah I understand Grandma Tsunade, just please let me know if anything pops up." He asked, using a desperate tone in his voice. She noticed this right away, and made a light laugh at his desperation and said, "Don't worry kid, i'll most likely page you in first for a C-rank mission." and after she says this she feels bad about lying to Naruto through her teeth, but hides it perfectly, and plays it off. At hearing this news he smiles his signature smile, and turn to the door, about to walk off before he says, "Thanks Grandma Tsunade!" and leaves the room. A few moments after he's gone she sighs, and thinks to herself, "Jeez dealing with that kid, i'll need a drink." and then she looks back at window, " and dealing with those two idiotic girls i'll need two." Just then Shizune walks in with a high stack of paper and plops in on her desk. And before she could say anything Tsunade screams out, "AND WITH ALL THIS DAMNED PAPERWORK, I'LL NEED THE WHOLE BOTTLE!" which frightens, and confuses Shizune

~downstairs 3 minutes after Naruto left the Hokage's office

As soon as Naruto hit the streets, he could hear Tsunade's screams of annoyance at the mountains of paperwork she had to tend to. Even though this made him chuckle at the fact her discomfort, he still felt down on the fact there were no C-rank+ missions for him to do, because he refused to do any D-rank crap missions. As he walked further down the street, half sulking, he noticed down the road that he was approaching Ino. Ino also spotted him coming forth and went to greet him, but immediately noticed his down tone.  
"What's wrong Naruto?" Ino asked wondering when he ever saw him without a goofy smile on his face. he looked up and saw that Ino had asked her that, and was taken off guard for a minute. He couldn't remember the last time Ino had even given him the time of day, let alone asked if he was alright. "Uh yeah i'm fine, just trying to find something to do today." he answered trying to sound more upbeat. She saw through his act, and called him on it, "ya know if you're feeling down, you should come out and tell people why, not hide it!" she says, with a bright smile. naruto was completely taken back by how nice Ino was to him today, she usually ignored him, in this type of situation, not come up to him, and try to comfort him. He thinks for a moment and speaks up.

"Well i was just.." but ino cut him off, " You must as well come out with it already,and stop being so shy. Come one! I won't bite if you tell me." Naruto was now at the point of confusion where he swears he was dreaming, but decided to just go along with it. "well the problem for me is there's no missions for me to do." but at the sound of that Ino burst out laughing and fell on the floor, bawling, tearing running down her face. naruto couldn't make out why she was laughing, and got pretty annoyed, and when she saw his face she calmed down and started to explain, "Look I don't wanna seem like i'm laughing at you, or being lazy, but usually when you don't have missions you can relax! i just found it funny you're getting depressed over the fact you have no missions!" she stammers, still out of breath from laughing. he lightens up a little and laughs himself before explaining himself why

" Well I mostly want missions now because i'm low on rent money, and need it in the next few days. So i was hoping that Grandma Tsunade had some extra missions I could do for some cash." he finished still chuckling from before. Ino, still laughing a little bit, starting laughing more, and expecting his confusion, explained why, "Well I just thought that with all the money you use at ichiraku, you could pay all of your bills!". Naruto laughed at this as much as Ino did, and they both stood there laughing at the moment, until Naruto's stomach made a rumbling noise.  
"Damn I forgot I was hungry, I haven't eaten since last night" Naruto laughs out this sentence more than he says it, and starts turning to leave. "Later Ino! I'm going to go get some food at Ichiraku's!". But before he could walk away, she grabbed his arm, which made him stop, "Why don't ummm…."she started but couldn't finish the sentence. Naruto got confused, and wondered what kept her so flustered. "What's up Ino, why ya so flustered?" he asked jokingly. "Naruto would you go on a date with me?" she finally spatted out after a few moments. And that was not what he expected her to say, at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto had been put in some awkward, and heartfelt amount of predicaments in this chapter, and so has Ino, but will that start something special, or create something they can't control.  
"Naruto would you go on a date with me?" she finally spatted out after a few moments. And that was not what he expected her to say, at all.  
Naruto didn't know how to respond to this,and started stuttering when he tried, "W-well I ummmmmm." Ino only smiled at him, and eventually started giggling a very seductive giggle, which only through Naruto further off guard. He then quickly started thinking to himself, trying to calm himself down a notch.  
"What the hell do I do? I've never been asked out on date before, and the last person i'd thought it would be from was Ino!" he started thinking, "Okay look calm down Naruto, I just have to calm down and think." he thought, while taking a slow deep breath, and turning his head to face Ino, "Well? are we going to go or what?" she asked in a kind of annoyed tone. She was obviously getting impatient with Naruto,as he was more stalling for time to think, than trying to answer her right away, "Well it would be really nice to go out with Ino, I mean she's really pretty, has a nice body, and smile, but I really don't know much about her. But I figure it wouldn't hurt to try, I mean she asked me! So I figured she has to see something she likes in me right?  
"Yeah why not! We never really hang out, and i see you as a good friend so we might as well!" he remarks, smiling his usual goofy smile. Ino expression changes from being slightly annoyed, to beaming with happiness. Naruto notes this, and chuckles at her, which makes her pout, and glares at him, "What's so funny" she asks, getting angry, Well you looked so eager to hang out with me, i found it funny" he answers with his grin." The idea of her getting excited made anything Naruto made her blush more, but Naruto only chuckled more, and they stood their for the while, Ino wrapped around his arm while, he laughs, and she glare. It was her that broke the moment, " Can we just go! I'm hungry to!" she exclaimed, tugging him in the direction of the ramen shop. Naruto only chuckled and went with her thinking if this kept up he would enjoy his date.  
Naruto was more in his thoughts when he was being lead to his favorite ramen shop by the one girl who would never give him the time of day, "I still wonder why suddenly she would want to go out with me. I guess it wouldn't kill to ask" he thought to himself. "Hey Ino? Why did you suddenly want to hang out with me today?" This question stops her dead in her tracks, and she slowly turns around, "Umm, well" she starts nervously, "Dammit! I didn't think he would get so curious! But then again why not? We never hang out, and I usually ignore him! I would be curious to!" she thinks to herself quickly. trying to think of something to tell him. "Well I just thought we should hang more! I mean we are friends, right?" she states quickly, trying to put quick pressure on him.  
He thinks for less then a second before answering, "Well of course we're friends! Even though we barely hang out, I see you as one of my close friends!" This takes Ino back once again. she couldn't get how nice he was to her, or how highly in his friend circle he saw her. She tries to move past the fact before she starts showing signs of infatuation, "Well come on Naruto! Or we'll catch the lunch rush!" she says hurrying him up, the only reason he didn't push the subject more was because she was right, the lunch rush would appear right around 11:00 and he always tried to avoid putting his order after that time. he remembers the last time he did that he was waiting there until it ended at 2, at which he was starving. He then hurries at her command  
~15 minutes later  
"Thank kami we're here! I'm starving!" Naruto says, getting over excited as he usually does when it come to anything ramen related. Ino only giggles at his overexcitement, and follows his lead as he enters the small stand.  
"Hey old man Ichiraku!" Naruto loudly greets, happily walking to the counter of the ramen shop. The old man behind the counter named Teuchi near all the pots, and cutting boards turns, and waves to Naruto. He is flipping ramen pans, and chopping vegetables hastily, as knows the lunch rush will be coming soon. The young girl behind the counter named Ayame, smiles at his childish behavior at the thought of ramen and waves, as he and Ino enter.  
"Hey Naruto, Ino, welcome back to Ichiraku's. Would you like your regular favorite of Miso ramen?" she says, with her usually warm, friendly smile. "With extra char siu?" he asks excitedly. "Of course! We wouldn't make it any other way for you Naruto!" she answers. Ino can only do the same thing Ayame is doing and smile at Naruto hyper, and childish personality. She then wonders why she never hung out with him before. He always seems to make her laugh and giggle with his stupidity, and he is in fact one of the nicest guys she has meet, if not the nicest, and she just likes being around him. Her thoughts are cut off by Naruto himself.  
"Hey Ino!" he screams, trying to get her out of her thoughts. "Luckily there wasn't anyone in the stand but them or that wouldn't caused a scene!" she thought to herself, surveying the area either way, "Ayame just wanted to know what kind of ramen you wanted." he said, confused by her sudden actions. She noted this and already had a alibi for it, "Oh sorry! You kinda startled me!" she answered, blushing even though that was just a lie to cover her spacing out, Naruto only grins bigger, and laughs at her a bit, which makes Ino get annoyed, "It's not funny!" she exclaims, getting a lighter shade of red, "You know you're kinda cute when you're annoyed" he roused, only making her blush more, and turn away from him, "I'll have beef ramen, and you're paying!" she adds on, trying to get back at him, but it doesn't take him back bit.  
'Sure!" he says, his smile only getting bigger,"Anything for the beautiful girl who gave me her precious time." This made Ino blush even harder. She was fortunate that she had already turned away from him, because she was embarrassed that he got her so flustered, so quickly. She also noticed that his aura changed, He was more shy in the beginning of the date, now he had a more cocky, embracive feeling to him. She also had this growing feeling towards him, but she couldn't make out what it was.  
He then came closer and tapped her shoulder, "Hey Ino?" he asked, his warm voice sending warm sensations down her back. her voice was weak, and broken down, like a fatigue, but more emotional, "Y-yes Naruto-kun." she shuttered, cursing herself mentally at the suffix she used in his name. he chuckled at this, which only made her melt on the inside because of him. She then felt a wet sensation down between her legs. She silently moaned, and hoped that she had just been so distracted, and preoccupied that she just pissed herself a little. She already know that wasn't the case, and she knew what was happening, She was being turned on by Naruto, and sio easily at that!  
"How the hell did this happen. I only asked him out to just have a good time, and now i'm slowly getting an infatuation towards Naruto! I mean I don't mind! he is pretty cute, and has a nice laugh, and pretty eyes, and beautiful hair, and… oh kami! I'm really getting a jump start off of him!." She tries to calm herself down, but his presence was overwhelming, and she found herself paralysed at the situation she was in. Her breathing became heavy, and she starting sweating, and this was the one moment that she was glad he was kinda dumb, because he didn't notice the heavy effect he had on her, and her raging hormones. After a few more moments, she realized she would have to play it off, or he'll suspicious, or someone she knew would see and automatically figure out what's wrong with her.  
She then turned to Naruto, and pulled off the "Smile of Miracles" for someone in her state, and said, "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to ask me something?" He immediately popped out of the trace he was in, which she somehow was so obvious to the fact he was in, and excitedly said, "Oh yeah! i just wanted to say that i'm glad we hung out today! Even though you've been kinda distant for the past few minutes" his voice trailed off mid-sentence, and Ino immediately felt bad. She couldn't even control her own hormones enough to pay intention to guy who is trying to show her a good time, especially after all the times she has ignored him, and talked behind his back.  
"No Naruto it's not you that's making me act this way!" she sputters out, straight forward lying through her teeth, "i just have a lot on my mind, that's all!" " Well like what?" he asked, leaning back to a more comfortable position on the bar stool. She plainly put, didn't know how to react to this. No one, but Sakura, and sometimes her mother even cared about her problems. Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma Sensei never had the mind to ever concern themselves with her matters, and since Sakura was always busy with her duties at the hospital, she never had a lot of time for the blonde kunoichi  
"Well it doesn't really matter! I mean it's small matters!" she says, trying to move pass the subject, but naruto will not waver, "No Ino! I don't think that a problem someone has could ever be small! There's always some importance to it! whatever is bothering you, you can tell me, okay?" he says, bumping his fist to his chest, while making a thumbs up sign with it. She again, didn't know how to react to his kindness, nor the fact he actually seems to care about her. She always wondered how someone like him could always have a smile on his face. He seems alone sometimes to her, yet he is always smiling, and happy. Naruto sensed her uneasy tension, and got worried.  
"Hey Ino you okay? he asked, getting a worried expression on his face. All she could do, was look at him, look at his blue warm eyes, and try to search them for an answer herself. She could only sigh, and try to move past this situation. It became confusing for her, and she hastily tried to find the perfect way to move past the situation.  
"I'm soooo hungry! I wonder how long it's gonna take them to fix our food." she exclaims with a fake pout, Naruto on the other hand, can only do the one thing he's been doing since the date started, and laugh. he was rolling on the floor, laughing his butt off at her outburst. Ino just sits their, confused, and this went on for 5 more minutes until, Naruto got up, and tried to explain to Ino why he was laughing, but not before he asked Ayame for a glass of water, as he was dry from laughing so hard. When she turned around to pass him the water, she saw exactly why he was laughing, but it didn't hit her until Naruto was about to speak up, and she even laughed herself.  
The ramen she was, "complaining about" came a few minutes ago while she was in deep thought. Her sudden outburst of laughter made Naruto laugh even more, and the two sat there, laughing like little immature children, not caring that they are causing a little scene. Ino was more laughing at her own stupidity, then anything else that could be found funny. When they finally calmed down, the first that they both did go to eat their barely warm ramen, and laughed at how they were so much in unison when they went to pick up chopsticks, to how hastily ate there ramen with a big slurp. She blushed again, and put her head down to face the floor like she had dropped something, and Naruto chuckled at this. The hand she had placed on the edge of her seat was sweating at the nervous sensation she was getting from him, and only got worse when he accidently touched his hand on hers. Only it wasn't an accident.  
She immediately looked up at him as if to apologize, and then was stopped by his next action. he ended up leaning forward, accidently kissing her. At first he was going to pull away, and apologize as he actually had slipped on her sweaty hand and leaned too forward . However it was Ino that kept the kiss going, Naruto was more shocked at this than Ino was at putting a his hand on hers, but applied no resistance, and only when with what Ino was doing. Most of the people had left from the lunch rush, and the only person who saw this was Ayame, who was quiet about it, and Tenchi was too busy cleaning his pots to see the passionate emotion between the two blondes.  
As soon as she pulled away, she had immediate regrets about what she just did, but it was Naruto's smile that changed that, "Well that was nice" he teased, "Mind if we do it again?" he asked with a goofy smile. She didn't know whether to actually just go and kiss him again, or laugh at how he's so eager to kiss her again. "You know" she started, "If you want to go on another date after this,you have to promise me something." she said with a mischievous smile. He only kept his smile, and asked, "What do i have to do?" she only moved forward to him, and said, "This" before she kissed him full on, leaning on his leg for support. He reacted as quickly as it happened, and embraced the kiss full on, putting a hand to the side of her waist for "support". They sat there for the longest, enjoying a passionate kiss that sent sparks flying down her very being, pulsating through her veins like a bad drug, which Naruto was becoming. The only thing is, she saw nothing bad him, and she hope she never would.  
Naruto was the one who broke the kiss this time, staring straight into her eyes he was trying to see the reason she was so interested in him. Maybe it was his laugh, smile, or just the way he was, but he would never know unless he asked. But he didn't. Mostly because he was having a beautiful moment with Ino, and he felt the sudden question would ruin it. He didn't speak up after breaking the kiss, and it was Ino who had to break the silence, "Hey Naruto you okay, she asked worriedly, praying mentally she didn't do anything wrong. he saw heard the worry in her voice, and in her eyes he saw the something he saw as a kindness, he didn't know how to response a first. Which only made her seem more worried.  
"I'm find Ino! Honestly I just didn't have any idea that you liked me!" he said, his smile gleaming to Ino even in the dim light of the ramen stand. She herself didn't know how to respond, as she didn't know how she ended up liking him, she always thought he was sort of cute, and his hyperactive personality always amused her, especially when he would be beat up by Sakura. And was one of the nicest guys see knows, considering all the other guys are jerl, assholed, and horn pricks, who only want to sleep with Ino rather then be her friend, or boyfriend. But naruto seems different.  
He's respectful in his own way, always happy and nice to her, even if she ignores him sometimes. Or talks about him behind his back, or never really saw anything screaming potential in him…. "Wow i'm a crappy friend!" she thinks, banging herself on the head mentally, before looking up to face Naruto. but before she could say anything, her stomach rumbled loud, which made Naruto fall out laughing, but thsi time she joined him, finding he immature reaction hilarious. It was naruto who broke their second episode of laughter.  
So Ino, you want to finish our ramen and head out somewhere?' he asks, in a charming manner, and Ino is easily swooned, nodding her head in response, and turning to her ramen to finish it. Naruto did the same, but was surprised that when he was done, she had already finished and was waiting for him. She only smiled in response to his shock, and threw a peace sign at him, and stuck her tongue out him, teasing at his shock. Naruto quickly smiled in response, and continued to slurp down ramen in a very gusto manner. When he finally finished, he got up, and gave what little bit of money he had in his wallet to Ayame, and extended his hand to Ino, and just smiled.  
"Ahh what a gentleman!" she says in an elegant tone, taking his hand and letting him lead her out of Ichiraku.  
They walked halfway down the block before she asked, "So where are you taking me?". he thought about this for a minute before answering, "Well I did have this one place in mind." he started, "It's a little off from the village, so I hope you don't mind the walk" The thought of walking out the village with Naruto kind of excited her, but the thought of walking far in general made lazy thoughts pop in to her mind. Being on a team with probably the laziest shinobi in history rubbed off on her, for very bad streaks of procrastination. She quickly choose to just walk with him, considering that she had nothing better to do today, and she was enjoying herself so far.  
They walked through the gate of Konoha in a steady pace. the other person who was even there was Genma, who took a double take to make sure he was seeing right, "Those two huh?" he thought to himself, messing around with senbon in his mouth, "I never would have thought, but then Naruto, he is a charismatic kid. I figure he would bag one, one of these days! I just never thought Ino!" he slouches back, and smiles at the new development he has come across. He watches them walk away, and wishes him good luck, silently while looking up at the shining sun, which has no attention of going anywhere.  
Back to Naruto and Ino walking down the forest path, at which Naruto is humming an old tune which is unfamiliar to her. after a few more minutes of him repeating the same tune over again,and again, curiosity gets the best of her, 'what are you humming?" she asks looking up at his happily calm face. he looks to her, and half humming through words to keep from losing his beat, "It's just….. an old song….. that pervy sage… my teacher taught me….. while I was away training." he finishes, whistling louder getting more into his whistling.  
She then tried to copy his tune, him stopping to give a nod of approval if she got it right, and shaking his head, and repeating the tune if she got it wrong. For the next half an hour while they were walking their was no talking, just humming song he has taught her, and vice versa. When they finally got to where he was taking her, she only gasped at it's beauty.  
The waterfall at which Naruto trained to complete his Rasenshuriken was, as it always was, a spectacle to behold. A huge waterfall which below held a nice array of different flowers, and shady big tress. This was the perfect place for a date and Ino agreed, as he was taken back,and mesmerized by the natural beauty of nature naruto had brought upon her. She was mostly intrigued by all the different types of flowers in the clearing ahead. She runs ahead of Naruto, and proceeds to label each one b it's name, and type. Naruto only laughs at her amazement, to which she ignores, and position himself in a nearby tree to nap a little bit while she distracts herself with the different types of flowers.  
20 minutes pass before she satisfies her inner passion for flowers, and everything about it, before searching for Naruto, who was right above her and sleeping like a stone. Laziality looking for him, she gives up after a few minutes and starts heading towards the waterfall. She decides while he's "away" she'll take a swim, and wait for him to get back. She then proceeds to strip down until she is in nothing but her birthday suit, which both parts are pink with a design of swirly cookies, and dive into the little pond head first enjoying the warm, radiant water on her soothe, silky skin.  
The little pond in deep enough where she could dive, but not that far before she hit the bottom, and quickly resurfaced, repeating the process a couple of times. She then decided to just float their, half asleep enjoying the water, and the bright sun pouring down on her. She lay there in peaceful serenity for the longest time, until she heard a loud thud, like someone had hit the ground. She jumped to the surface, her ninja instincts kicking in to put her guard up and survey the area. She found nothing, but a Naruto who had fell straight on his head, and was in a state of shock.  
"Naruto! she exclaimed, running to his side and setting him right side up, "Are you alright?" she asks in an uneasy voice. His eyes are spinning in a hypnotic way like he's in a state of delirious confusion. He however got up almost immediately when she got over to him, and started to get up to her discomfort.  
"Are you okay Naruto? You hit your head pretty hard there!" asked in the endearing nervous tone. "I'm fine!' he started shaking his head to focus more on the situation. he then looks to Ino,and flinches back, and gets completely red. She stares at him for a moment wondering why he acting like that, until she remembers she stripped completely naked when she went swimming. She then, immediately after realizing this, jumped back, and starting covering her size C assets, and her virgin area, while slowly and carefully moving back to the pond wear her clothes were, naruto completely back to the state she found him in, now lay in a pool of his own blood from a massive nosebleed he experienced from the sight of Ino's massive assets. But being as he was only looking up when he saw her, he didn't catch a glimpse of her lower area.  
the next thing he remembers Ino is staring over him, looking worried, but obviously embarrassed from the fact he ended getting a glimpse at her naked. He sat up, and for the longest time didn't say anything, mostly because he didn't know what to say, or do in this situation. After what seemed like a couple of minutes of them just sitting their, Naruto tried to break the silence, "hey Ino look, i'm sorry about….", but his sentence was cut off from the next thing she did. She full on kissed him, closing almost all the space between them. She kissed him with passions that Naruto had never experienced before. The kiss, to Naruto was so intense with feeling and emotion that he couldn't break away. He started holding her close,like a prized possession he longed to receive. He was so overwhelmed with this feeling that sparked inside of him from kiss, that when she pulled away to see his reaction, he pulled her right back to him, cradling her in his chest. this act made her blush red all over. She wondered if he started getting feeling for from that kiss, and also if she got feeling for him from a long time ago


End file.
